themagiclicasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Canaday
'Sarah Canaday '''is a teacher at Everston Academy. She is a very talented woman and greatly respected by Principal Lawrence as her second-in-command and by the COM for her personal achievements, as well as her family heritage. Despite her special power of shapeshifting, her family is made of many powerful dark magic users. In episode 201, it is revealed that Sarah is the black robed figure that has been attacking students in Everston. Biography Little is known about Sarah's backstory. She comes from a family of powerful dark magic users and was discouraged from exploring her special ability of shapeshifting in favor of her family's expertiece. Sarah is seen only occasionally in season 1. She is first seen in episode 1, "You're a Magiclica" as she says the title of the episode to Melissa and helps her get herself sorted for the first day as a Magiclica. She is the sponsor of the Equality Club, promoting equality between both Ciphers and Magiclicas. In episode 6 "Awful People," Sarah gets drunk while at a bar with Adam and says "I am THE principal of Everston" and "Justice for everyone! We're all Magiclicas!" Later in the series, her actions start to become more suspicious and hint that those drunk phrases might mean more. In episode 9 "Taken," while Adam is under the effects of Bow Bow the Cupid Wither, he kisses her and it is revealed that Sadam is a ship. She fixes Kaya's and Ivy's soul-body switch issue and helps solve the conflict between the two girls, and soon after she starts to mentor Kaya after realizing that their stories are not so different. When the Spero strike during the White Stone festival, Sarah tells people to stay inside and not to call the police while she goes outside and joins the battle. She casts a dark magic spell ("Etabiitin Sempiternum" or "begone forever' Latin) at Melissa, however Chase uses his speed at the last second to take the blow instead, killing him. She quickly turns and kills Ichiro with the same spell as well, and before he turns into particles he calls her a traitor. In season 2, Sarah is the acting principal of Everston after Principal Lawrence has been removed from office. She calls Melissa in for a meeting, and reveals that she knows that Melissa is a miscela, not a Magiclica (twisting her iconic line "You're one of us! You're a Magiclica!" to "You're ''not one of us.") She blackmails Melissa with revealing this information to get her to lie to the COM, telling Sarah's version of the night the White Stone Festival was attacked to make Sarah look like the hero and not the villian. She later goes to visit Kaya where she is being detained while being shapeshifted to look like Venus, and reveals that she is the black robed figure, not Kaya, and that Kaya had willingly put on the robe to protect Sarah. Sarah is next seen working on trying to figure out a cure for the people she put into a coma, where Adam gently tries to ask her some questions about what happened the night of the White Stone festival. Sarah snaps at him cruelly and says that they were only seeing each other, and that Adam should stay in his place. Behind the scenes In episode 101 "You're a Magiclica," Sarah has her iconic line "She's one of us! She's a Magiclica!" while in episode 201 "You're a Miscela," she counteracts this line, and her old character, by saying "you're NOT one of us." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}